csmaniafandomcom-20200215-history
Serge (Sérgio's 1st Adventure)
Serge Profile_Img.png Age1 Birth Year1000 (actual date unknown) GenderMale SpeciesCSmon Name Pronunciation''(sir-jey)'' Series OriginSérgio's Adventures Saga DebutSérgio's 1st Adventure (1st saga) Chapter DebutCh.1 - Sérgio, the Fiery Young Hero! Chapter AppearancesCh. 1-13 Serge is a major character from the series Sérgio's Adventures. He was raised on Serge Island, along with the other CSmon inhabiting the island, by a kind old man named Rhinore. He lived on the island for about a year until he left to go on adventures with Sérgio. Serge is a ball-shaped CSmon that has the ability to roll around and shoot fire balls. He develops more techniques as the series progresses. As his age suggests, he's not very mature. As shown with his interactions with Jemily, he's not very fond of girls, because he thinks they have "cooties". Character Quotes "There's no way there are blue spirit thingies that magically poof you to places! Don't make fun of me just because I'm little!" (Ch.2 - The Hero's New Friend!) "Even if you can be a pain and a dumbbutt, you're still my important traveling partner. So I'll always be there for you, no matter what." (Ch.9 - The Hero Takes to the Skies!) "Jeez, that was so corny... ... But I suppose I have to agree. I definitely feel like I'm stronger fighting together with you guys, too!" (Ch.13 - Darkés) Personality Despite his age and size, he is very hot-headed, and doesn't like to be called small or cute. He doesn't like to rely on others, and usually prefers to do things on his own instead of with others. However, he still deeply cares about his friends, even if he doesn't like to show it. He's learning to work together with others better after befriending Sérgio and Sprit. Backstory About a year before the events of Sérgio's 1st Adventure, Rhinore found an egg that had washed up on the shore of Serge Island. Out of that egg came Serge, who Rhinore had named after the island. Until Sérgio showed up, Rhinore had been taking care of Serge, teaching him many things about the world. To help his guardian, Serge always helped him take care of the other CSmon. However, Serge had always dreamed of leaving the island someday to go on adventures, so he left with Sérgio to do just that, but not without a tearful goodbye. Family He has no idea who his actual parents are, but Rhinore, his previous guardian, is like a father to him. Sérgio and Sprit are like family to him as well. Fighting Style & Abilities To help protect the island and to prepare himself for his future adventures, Serge trained himself to become as strong as he possibly could. And, despite his appearance, he can actually be a force to be reckoned with in battle. He can retract his appendages and face and roll at foes, and also possesses fire power like Sérgio does. He also learned some unique techniques from Sérgio's mom, which involves him extending some of his retracted appendages. She got the idea after she saw him pop out of his ball form. The techniques he knows/learns in the 1st saga are: Fire Ball, Roll Attack, Flame Cycle, Arm Jab, Flamespray. Relation with Other Characters Sérgio: Serge's valuable traveling partner. They argue often and Serge personally thinks he's a moron, but he still considers him his best friend, and is always willing to lend him a hand. Sprit: The fellow CSmon of the trio. Because of his kind nature, Serge doesn't really know how to react to him very well, as he doesn't fell it's right to yell at someone like Sprit. Serge wants to help him learn to fight too, but Sprit seems against it. Jemily: Aka "cootie girl", according to Serge, and she in return calls him "ball thing". He isn't fond of girls, especially her, mostly because he's upset that she seems to be closer to Sérgio than he is. He warms up to her eventually, but it's not like he'll ever admit it. However, when Jemily was put into a frozen coma by Darkés's ice powers, Serge threw away any animosity between them to try and help her out, no longer referring to her as "cootie girl", and even going as far as to touch her. Rhea (Sérgio's mom): As a woman, even she is not an exception when dealing with "cooties". However, because he admires her strength, Serge seems to be getting over the fact that she's female. However, he does realize that Sérgio's "annoying" personality traits were definitely inherited from her. Category:Sérgio's Adventures Category:Male Category:CSmon Category:Main Character